The Bloody Roar (Coral0excess)/Story Mode
The Story is a playable mode where you follow the adventures of various characters. The story tells in three chapters how a group of Zoanthropes become the target of a ill-intentioned coporation, Tylon. A bonus act it's as well present. 1st Chapter - The Inner Beast The opening sequence shows Shina in kimono during an acrobatic fighting training. Yugo comes to Shina's dojo, and HQ of the Gaïa group. She aks him to wait while she changes her clothes but Yugo prefers a fight between us, he has made a long road to comes to Tokyo and need a warnup. (Fight : Yugo vs Shina only in turorial mode and only in human form) Later, Shina and Yugo drink at a Zoanthrope bar. Shina explains that even if the real ennemy is the Tylon corporation, they have to annihilate the ZLF organisation, first. ZLF supplies Tylon in abducted zoanthropes and the Tylon secret labs are hidden by the organisation. That's a shame because ZLF was a important help for the Zoanthrope community in term of medical and right support before being corrupted. Shina shows a picture of the ZLF leader, Gado. Yugo, confused, knows him through his father's files, Gado was his closest brother-in-arms during his war against Tylon in South America. Shina knows that if Yugo joins her it's to find his missing father. Shina makes the thing clear, Yugo has to collaborated, soon the fight will start as soon as they find Gado or the Tylon lab emplacement the operation will move off. There's is no time for questioning, Gado is a traitor. In the return way, Shina separated of Yugo is interrupted by Fox, an assassin zoanthrope working for Tylon. Fox learns to Shina that she's the girl to shot down. Fox transforms herself into a beast. (Fight : Shina vs Fox turorial mode). After the fight, Yugo turns up, he felt the zoanthropes presence. Shina has win the fight but Fox was not alone, a mysterious guy stand in the roof above them. The mysterious man runs away and Yugo pursues him and discovers his identity, Cronos, but Yugo is quickly defeats and Cronos disappears in a wave of flames. On his way to work, Amina finds a zoanthrope writhing in pain, he can't control his beast form. Amina as a nurse in the ZLF, try to heal him with her medical's bag but Stun become violent. (Fight : Amina vs Stun) Anima calls her colleague to come and help her but a truck stops in front of her and an inconscious Stun. Busuzima get back the insect zoanthrope and ties up him to a stretcher before takes board him. Anima doesn't understand what it's happening, she knows Busuzima as her superior. In the truck, Busuzima says to Stun that he can't stop the experiment. Suddenly Black Jacket attacks the truck, the vehicule falls on the road. Busuzima knows the attacker, a zoanthrope recently escaped from the lab. Black Jacket was freed by Stun and knows it's his turn to help him. (Fight : Busuzima vs Black Jacket) Elek-trode finish her night in the zoanthrope club as the invited DJ. She catchs up by Jenny, a spy paying for her protection. Elek-trode doesn't want Tylon to know that her father is a powerful canadian minister,and counts on Jenny help. The woman adverts her that the ZLF know her secret and now she's in the center of their plans. Jenny confess to be their source, the ZLF are a better investissment. Elek-trode betrayed attacks Jenny. (Fight : Jenny vs Elek-trode) In a mountainous place, Alice is in search for Long. She looks back, five years ago when she tries to escape a secret lab of Tylon with Uriko another zoanthrope, she reminds the experiment on her, the evasion, the security agent who captures Uriko and Long who saves her. At first she was afraid, Long was a Tylon agent but he ran away with her. During four years, Long in front of Alice's strong desire to return in Tylon rescues Uriko learn to her martial arts in the mountain. Since, Alice returns to the civilisation and enter in the Gaïa group where she met Uriko's mother, Mitsuko. Long finally find Alice, she asks him to joins her and the Gaïa in their fight against the ZLF, they learn Gado's emplacement and are ready for the fight. Long refuses, he can't go back to the civilization but he's proud of her former apprentice and want to see her progress. (Fight : Alice vs Long) Return in the Gaïa dojo with Yugo, Shina, Alice, Reiji, Kenji and Mitsuko, all the members. Now that Gado is localisated the operation has to start tonight. Mitsuko wants to crush him but Shina says that they need him alive for find the secret lab and her daughter, Uriko. Reiji congragulates Kenji to have found Gado, but as his rivals he will not let him be a better ninja. We learn that Kenji and Reiji were both Bakuryu's student. The reasons that they joins Gaïa it's for find him and freed since he was abducted by Tylon. (Fight : Kenji vs Reiji) The location is an unsteady building. Shina isn't suprised by Gado's choice, Yugo thinks Shina knows a lot about him. They attack the place but Gado has a step ahead and counterattacks with smoke bomb. (Fight : Shina, Yugo vs Gado) Yugo is defeated but Shina, even injured, swear to finish this fight, we learn that Shina is Gado's daughter. Gado rejects her accusations but she won't listen, Gado chose the hard way and transforms himself into a beast (Fight : Shina vs Gado) Shina hits him but Gado still tries to convince her he's not the ZLF leader. Suddenly, multiple guards enters in the place, Kenji was a traitor, he guided all of them in a trap. The soldiers captures Yugo and Alice, the rest of the Gaia groups success to run away with Gado. Somewhere, Shenlong speaks with Jenny before receives his son, Cronos, his bodyguard Ganesha stays behind the door. Cronos confess to have followed Fox, he wants to know who is Shina. Above all, the experiment on him exhaust him, he want to stop. Shenlong loses his temper, Cronos has to understand that the experiments are crucial for the future of their race and he doesn't have a word to say about how he rules the ZLF. End of the first chapter. List of Fights 2nd Chapter - a New Breed Kenji speaks with Fox, now that his mission is completed he wants to see his master Bakuryu. Fox laughs and presents him a test tube with organic tissues there dissolved, this is Bakuryu. Kenji furious attack Fox (Fox vs Kenji). Fox explains that it was only the Bakuryu's fault, his vanity leads him to end in a puddle. Fox orders to conduct Kenji in the prison, Kenji even injured defends himself and defeat the guard before Ganesha come and knocks him. Kenji is taken in prison and Fox asks Ganesha where is his master, Cronos is making his experiment. Yugo wakes up in a cellar with Kenji, the two fights but Kenji proves to have been manipulated by Tylon. In the way to a yard, Kenji speaks to Yugo, he had a master, Bakuryu, he was everything for him, Yugo understands he will do anything for find his father as well. An alarm rings, Kenji and the others prisonners transform themselves, unwittingly, into beast. Black Jacket recognizes the mole zoanthrope as his abductor, the fights starts in the middle of the yard. (Black Jacket vs Kenji), the effect of the alarm fades and everybody return to their human form showing to Black Jacket, a young scared man behind the mole zoanthrope. Black Jacket understands that Kenji can't be the one who jailed him. In the Tokyo airport, Nagi walks down the stairs of the aircraft in front of Gado and Shina waiting for her. Nagi becomed a zoanthrope after being left for dead by another zoanthrope. Since her first transformation, she made a weird bound with his agressor and can feel his presence. The Gaïa group needs her because, in accordance with a Gado's source, the infamous agressor have been capture by the ZLF with Nagi they have a way to find the Tylon secret lab. BlackJacket knows Yuji, the Yugo's father, he was separated from the rest of the prisonner in a confinement cell. They're mutiple rumors about him, the most current is that he was conducted in the labotary in the deepest floor of the etablishment where runs in the mysterious Chimera project. We know that there is another isolated prisonner nickamed the Unborn. In the Dojo, Mitsuko trains Nagi already very skilled. (Mitsuko vs Nagi). For the fun, Reiji joins the fight on the Nagi's side and Shina joins Mitsuko (Nagi, Reiji vs Mitsuko, Shina). Shina recieves a call, the explosives are ready. Jenny, in the museum, is rejoigned by Gado. She's the source. Jenny adds that the ZLF prepare something independetly of Tylon Corp, it will be big. Despite Gado's insistance, Jenny doesn't want to say more so Gado suggests a fight if he wins, she tells everything, Jenny accepts (Jenny vs Gado). Fox finds Elek-trode, Elek-trode tries to run away but Fox is faster, the confrontation is inevitable (Fox vs Elek-trode). She wakes up in the ShenLong's office. ShenLong knows that she's a minister's daughter if he accepts to finance the scientific expansion of the ZLF he can return her but if he refuses or try anything ShenLong divulges a "unprecedented video." Before starting another test, Cronos senses an approaching danger and asks Ganesha to invistigate carefully. In the secret lab, Yugo organizes an insurection but it's quickly ended by the guard until a lightly earthquake cuts the security system long enough for Yugo, Kenji and Black Jacket to escape. They find Alice under Busuzima's experience. Yugo frees a really angry Alice (Alice vs Busuzima). Suddenly Stun attacks the group, Busuzima runs away (Alice, Yugo vs Stun). In front of Stun's pain and sadness, the group lets, pitifull, the insect Zoanthropes fades in the shadow. Yugo and Alice get closer. In the sewer, the Gaïa group locates the secret lab, Ganesha welcomes them. (Mitsuko vs Ganesha) After his test, Cronos dress again before comes accross Yugo, Alice, Kenji and Black Jacket. Yugo want his revenge (Yugo vs Cronos). In the ShenLong desk, Fox gets a call from Busuzima, he goes out of the room for reply him. Fox insults him, telling him that's not the time but Busuzima insists Stun is outside. An explosion helps the escape of Elek-trode, ShenLong furious orders to play the video on all the media revealing the existence of zoanthrope around the country. End of the second chapter. List of Fights 3rd Chapter - The Unborn In the downtown, Anima assists to the video diffusion, she's terrified that the world is learning about the Zoanthropes. She's run to the ZLF infirmary where she finds Stun. He's lost and wants her help. Suddenly, the insect zoanthrope is brutally injured by Fox. (Anima vs Fox) Anima stops herself to execute Fox, and makes a statement about tolerance, her adoptive parents are humans and they accept her. Zoanthrope aren't alone, they just misunderstood. Alice, Yugo, Kenji and BlackJacket meet the rest of the Gaïa group in the lab. The situation is critic, all the place is in alert, they have to exectue the plan quickly. Yugo, Shina, and Gado will stop ShenLong once and for all. Alice, Mitsuko, Nagi will save Uriko. Kenji, Reiji and BlackJacket will put the bombs. They have to be outside before one hour even if they have to abandon ShenLong or the rescue. The three groups split up. The Kenji group stays in the lab for puts some bomb but when Kenji enters in an auxillary room he finds an inconscious Kohryu. For Kenji, the robot is semblable to his master. Reiji and BlackJacjet join Kenji and when Reiji tells hims that this is the proof that their master is still alive and using for make a robot clone army, he starts by accident an archive video who shows the horrible death of Bakuryu. Bakuryu always wanted to be powerful in the risk of administer himself some prototype treatment, one day it was an experiment too many and all his muscular tissue liquify. Kenji put out, attack the robot but Kohryu wakes up and retorts. His friend injured, Reiji confronts the ennemy (Reji vs Kohryu) but loose. Kenji determined confronts despite his wound and the BlackJacket warning (Kenji vs Kohryu). Kenji tears to piece the opponent and declares in front of Reiji and BlackJacket that it's time to destroy Tylon. The Alice group enters with force in the command room, they try to find the Uriko's cell on the screens but nothing and, due to Mitsuko, all the gard are inconscious. Elek-trode turns up and Alice nervous attacks her (Elektrode vs Alice). Elek-trode says that she's trying to escape the Tylon lab and explains what ShenLong did, the video, the revelation. Suddenly, a noise under the command table, Mitsuko graps and raises Busuzima up. He's terrified and injuried by Stun but still irreverent towards the group. Mitsuko forces him to guide them to Uriko but before he has to open all the prison cells. All the zoanthropes are released (We can see vaguely a strange man - Xion - with an evil smile watchs his cell door's opening). When they turn back for search Uriko, Nagi sees Xion on a screen and takes the opportunity while Alice and Mitsuko are away. Gado, Shina and Yugo come accross a highly protected door, Gado knows that according to the plan they are face to the HQ center where they will find ShenLong, the real leader behind ZLF corruption. Cronos appears and confess to be digusted by his adoptive father's plan. He wants the peace between Zoanthropes and Humans and all his life he believed that his father fought for it, he was wrong. Cronos enters the code, the door's opening, annoucing the final fight. Xion goes through the prison killing all the zoanthropes he meets until he comes accross Nagi. Xion remembers her and congrates her to outlive their last encounter and decide to not attack her, but Nagi transforms herself in the Spurious, Xion is insulted by what he calls an "imitation" and accepts the fight. (Nagi vs Xion). Nagi thinks winning the fight but Xion defeat her by surprise, he reaches out and takes Nagi by the hair as he raises her up. A voice interrupts him, someone hidden speak to Xion, asking if he thinks if anymore of these cruaty will help him to forget? Xion looks down and then thrusts out a spurred blade from his arm, pressing the point against Nagi's neck. Xion relents and withdraws the blade, telling to the voice that each murder is a short liberation and simply walks away. Xion makes his way past a bomb put down sooner by the Kenji's group. Alice, Elek-trode and Mitsuko finds Uriko behind a glass cage, she's inconscious. Mitsuko, with Busuzima in her hand, without a thought start to beat the glass without listening the Alice's warnings. Mitsuko transforms herself in Beast and finally breaks the cage waking up her daughter. Uriko yells and transform herself into a surreal adult form and push away her mother who falls inconscious. Busuzima takes advantage to the situation to run away and imprisons Alice and Mitusko with the brainwashed Uriko, Elektrode is out of the room screaming their names. Alice has to fight alone her old friend became the synthetic transformation known as 'Werechimera'. (Alice vs Uriko Werechimera version). Alice breathless falls and she's catch hold by Mitsuko waken up again. Mitsuko has Uriko and Alice in her arms and promess them to always be here for them. Uriko regain her mind and recognize her mother, Misuko cries with happyness to finally hug her daughter. The security walls fall and Elek-trode rejoins them. Yugo, Shina and Gado enters in an enormous aquarium. Shenlong is waiting for them, all his plans have failed and now he only wants chaos. He's out of his mind. Yugo wants to fight him but Gado retains him and ask Shenlong "Where is Ogami?", speaking of the Yugo's father. ShenLong answers that he was one of the first guinea-pig with others from the Gaïa resistance and as all of them he's died. Yugo enraged is unstoppable (Yugo vs Shenlong). Following a group of prison-breakers, Kenji, Reiji and Black Jacket arrive in the meeting place in the sewer but they're alone. The time is running. Through other escaped, Alice, Elek-trode, Mitsuko and Uriko appear but where's the other? ShenLong transforms himself in Orion, a version of his Beast self genetically increased and, effortless, defeats all the group. Long appears, supporting an inconscious Nagi, and reveals the truth about ShenLong, he's only a clone created by Busuzima, Long was the best warrior working for Tylon and after his flight, Tylon created Shenlong for make him become the perfect soldier. ShenLong didn't know and confused attacks Long (Long vs Shenlong Orion version). The end of the counting, all the bombs explode. Yugo, Shina, Gado, Long, Nagi and Cronos have to run and fast. Yugo doesn't want to leave without have find his father but Gado confess that ShenLong told him the truth. An enormous fragment falls between Gado and the others, Gado tells that he will find another way and runs. Long guides the group, the first floors are inacessible and too dangerous they have to go up and quick. Each of them becoming a beast they climb the walls. The rest of the group are outside in front of the building collapsing, they're worried about their friends. Suddenly they all jump through a windows and are catch up by Mitsuko and Black Jacket. Everyone is safe except Gado who doesn't appear but Shina isn't worried she knows the abilities of his father to always come back. Tired, they start to walk in the camion. Alice in the arm of Yugo, looks gladeful her former master Long before confess to Yugo her anxiety about the futur for the zoanthropes, Yugo speechless can't reassure her. Cutting through the air, Jenny, in her Bat form, holds Gado before violently throws him in her balcony. Jenny tells him joking that it's the perfect time for a date. In the End Credit, we see different TV News talking about the Zoanthrope revelation and the terrorism act toward the HeadQuarter of ZLF. The animation is in a dark and disturbing tone. After the Credit, Busuzima in his Chameleon form cutting through the city à la spiderman with his tongue. When he arrives on a peaceful place, he calls Tylon. Uriko is gone, their secret lab is destroyed but Busuzima reassures the corporation, he has his own lab and he's got an emergency plan in devloppement : The Ouranous Project. End of the Story Mode. List of Fights Bonus Chapter - Hot Spring Yugo's training with Kenji and Shina in the Gaïa dojo when they hear a toot outside. When they go see, they bump into Alice in her car with Uriko. Alice wants to help everyone to forget one day the Tylon incident and invite Yugo, Shina and Kenji to the spa town. Start a music video where you see Alice taking a shower in bikini before being shove by a clumsy Uriko, Kenji and Yugo dressing themself in swimsuit, you can brievly see Yugo's buttocks, Shina who can't choose between her three bikinis and Jenny enjoying a massage in nude. The spa has a Sento and the four chose to start with it, but Uriko sees a little dog pass and she choses to chase it pushing the wall between the girls and boys section. The wall falls, Alice and Shina accuse the boys of pervs (Alice and Shina vs Yugo and Bakuryu). Uriko continue her chase and shoves Jenny who's coming out from her massage. Jenny is furious to be bothered right after her appointment. (Jenny vs Uriko) Alice and Shina are outraged by the boys' comportment and choose to go for a massage but the masseuse has just one table left. (Shina vs Alice) Alice is disappoint, Yugo runs into her for make excuse but Uriko goes in front of him, Yugo strumps over her and his head falls in Alice's cleavage. Alice is furious (Alice vs Yugo). Catching up by Kenji, Yugo and Alice start to wonder where is Uriko, when they find her she shares ice creams with Jenny and a white dog. Suddenly, we hear the voice of Gado who meets Jenny. Gado wears a ridiculously little swinsuit and embarasses everyone. Yugo says that at least Shina does'nt have to undergo it. We see Shina finds the previous dog and plays a little with him when we hear a strong male voice says "Mana?". The dog quits Shina and follows the voice. Shina stays a moment looking in the direction of the animal and smiles. End of the Bonus chapter. List of Fights Category:The Bloody Roar Category:Coral0excess's games